Home in another universe
by German53
Summary: What if the Carnage Symbiote never bonded with Kassidy?  What if it wanted to help people and bonded with a young man to fight crime?  What if the two of them were thrown into a different universe and decided to fight crime there insted?  HarleyXOCXIvy
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Finding the one**_

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you to **Harbinger of Kaos** for inspiring me to write this story with his story "Unstoppable". I am using part of his concept in my story, however my story is an original in its own right.

The Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane can usually handle most of what its various inmates and "super" criminals can dish out. However there are some things that the institute's security is not meant to deal with. One of those things is the inmate Eddie Brock when he is bonded to the strange Alien Symbiote and calls himself Venom.

Venom just broke out of the cell he shared with the Serial Killer Cletus Kassidy. "_**Now that we are together again the Spider will feel our wrath and we shall have out revenge upon him.**_" Venom said to himself while walking toward the wall in the side of the building when he was suddenly stopped by the voice of his cellmate.

"Hey Brock, thanks for opening up the way out, I guess your not such a chump after all." Kassidy said with an insane laugh. This caused Venom to turn back towards him and smile towards him, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Most sane people would have cowered at the sight of this monstrous being smiling at them in this way, however while Kassidy is many things, sane is definitely not among them.

Venom continued smiling at Kassidy, then suddenly his arm shot out and grabbed him by the throat and then pinned him to the far wall and shot a strand of webbing from the white patch on the back of his hand securing Kassidy about three feet off of the ground. "_**Had we the time, we would deal with you properly. Did you truly think that we could allow one such as yourself to roam free? Were it not for our need to rid the world of the Spider we would take great pleasure in feasting upon your deranged brain. Since we cannot deal with you currently, you can simply remain here."**_ Venom explained to Kassidy, The serial killer tried to interrupt the super villain several times during his rant but was stopped by the extreme pressure that Venom placed onto his throat. With that Venom left Kassidy hanging and leapt out of the hole in the wall.

Kassidy stared after the departing form of Venom while ranting and screaming. "Damn you Brock you don't deserve that power. It should be mine, MINE." Unknown to both Kassidy and Venom the Symbiote bonded to Brock had spawned another of its kind. This spawn inherited the knowledge of the Venom Symbiote's original mission of finding someone to form a true symbiotic bond with. The spawn decided that it would take up its progenitor's original mission.

The spawn looked like a lump of goo made of a chaotic blend of red and black color. The spawn looked over at the madman hanging against the wall ranting of murder and that Venom's power should belong to him and dismissed him as a potential host using its low level empathic ability to determine that this man was too mentally unstable to make for a good host. The spawn slithered out of the Ravencroft Institute and went in search of a potential host, temporarily bonding a Crow sitting on the roof so that it could fly away from the Institute.

The spawn of Venom decided that it would definitely take its time in choosing a host so as not to recreate its progenitors mistake. Thinking of this, the spawn flew towards New York City in search of a worthy being for it to bond as a host. It was trying to decide whom to bond. The first thought that came to mind was Spiderman or one of the many different heroes that call this world home. However after considering this would not work due to the negative image that Venom had created in the minds of the people of this planet. Spiderman and any of the other heroes of this world would not hesitate to kill it knowing its true nature. Due to this it decided that it would have to bond someone who did not know about Venoms true nature.

_Several months later:_

It had been a long few months for the spawn of Venom. It had searched for a suitable host and, thus far, come up empty. It simply was unable to find anyone that had what it required in a host. This night it had temporarily bonded a Raven so that it could fly over the city and continue its search for a suitable host. While searching through the city it saw several explosions in the distance, deciding to investigate, it flew towards the smoke rising from the eastern part of the city.

Upon arriving at the scene, the spawn saw Spiderman engaged in battle with one of his many villains, namely the Green Goblin (aka Norman Osborn). Spiderman had knocked the Goblin off of his glider, which had caused the explosion that had drawn its attention in the first place. The Goblin seeing that the night was not going his way, had taken a woman hostage and was holding off Spiderman with one of his bombs. The spawn watched this scene unfold, unsure of what to do to assist the woman that Goblin had captured.

While Goblin was holding Spiderman at bay with his bomb, unknown to him, a young man in his early twenties crept up behind him and was thinking about trying to save the girl. This did not go completely unnoticed as the symbiote saw the young man sneaking up on Goblin. It looked closely at the young man, he was about six feet tall, but very scrawny and gangly in appearance, he had bright green hair that were almost the same shade as his eyes. The young man looked from Goblin to the young woman being held and seemed to make a decision.

Suddenly he flung himself toward the girl and ran full speed, he shoulder blocked Goblin from behind and grabbed the girl around the waist and tried to run away. However the man in the green suit would not let the interloper get away with embarrassing him, he flung his goblin bomb at the back of the young man. However Spiderman had shot webbing and caught Goblin's hand, throwing off his aim, so the bomb landed short of the young man. However the blast from the bomb flung both people into an alley. They symbiote decided that it would check on the young man, as it was one the first person that it had met since beginning its search that it was considering bonding.

As the spawn settled the Raven it had bonded onto the ground, in unattached itself from the bird and slithered over toward the young man. It could see that he was very injured by the blast from Goblin's bomb, the back of his shirt was completely disintegrated, and he has several extremely long gashes on his back from shrapnel wounds, and a lot of burns as well. The girl appeared to be unharmed, merely knocked out from the short flight followed by the sudden stop. The symbiote began to temporarily bond the young man to aid in healing his wounds, making sure to shield its mind to protect itself from any strong emotions the man might be experiencing. Almost immediately after the symbiote finished flowing into the young man, Spiderman appeared, Goblin was nowhere to be seen, and checked both the young peoples injuries. Seeing the young woman was fine Spiderman quickly woke her up. "Miss, miss you need to wake up." Spiderman urged the young woman lying in front of him.

She woke up slowly. "What happened?" The woman asked groggily, looking around she suddenly saw the young man that had saved her from the green suited maniac. "Oh my god is he alright?" She frantically asked Spiderman.

"I don't know miss, I'm going to take him to Mount Sinai Hospital, it's the closest one to here. I'm going to check him for ID." With that Spiderman reached into the young man's back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened the wallet and checked the young man's driver's license. "Well according to his driver's license his name is Dominic Weathers, from Chicago Illinois. I am going to take him to the hospital so that he can get medical attention. You should also head there to get yourself checked out. I would take you but I can't carry both of you with him in this condition." After putting the wallet back into the Dominic's pocket, Spiderman gently picked him up and then started to web sling towards Mount Sinai Hospital.

Spiderman dropped the Dominic off at the hospital. The doctors there assured him that he would be well taken care of. After taking him to emergency surgery, they removed the shrapnel from his back. The doctors were surprised that the damage did not seem as extensive as they had initially believed, thanks to the symbiote assisting with Dominic's healing process to keep him from life threatening harm. The surgery was successful and Dominic was taken to a private room to rest and recover.

About ten minutes after Spiderman dropped young Dominic off at Mount Sinai Hospital, the young woman entered the emergency room and quickly went over to the nurse on duty. "Hello my name is Mary West, did Spiderman just drop off a young man named Dominic Weathers?" She asked the nurse frantically.

The nurse looked at Mary and said. "Why yes he did just drop off someone by that name, he is in surgery right now. Are you the young woman that was also attacked? Spiderman said that you would probably be along shortly." When Mary nodded, the nurse immediately called for assistance and got her into an examination room where she was looked over by one of the doctors on staff. The doctor determined that she was fine aside from a bump on the head where she most likely struck the ground after being flung by the bomb.

Mary looked at the doctor and asked. "The other man that Spiderman dropped off Dominic how is he? Is there any way that I can see him?"

She looked at the doctor who replied. "Unfortunately he is still in surgery right now, however you will be able to see him tomorrow once he is out of surgery and has regained consciousness. Now since you are all right, I would suggest you call a taxi and go home and get some sleep. You will be able to see him in the morning." Mary nodded and thanked the doctor for looking after her. She then took his advice and called a cab to take her to her apartment so that she could sleep.

Meanwhile Dominic slept in his hospital bed, and the symbiote inside of him started searching through his memories. What the symbiote saw in this young man's memories amazed the alien creature. The young man lying on the bed came from a very bad background. His mother died giving birth to him, he was given to the state to raise since he had no other family. He spent some time in a foster home before a family adopted him. His family seemed nice at first, until his foster parents got a divorce; he was sent to live his foster father. His foster father was not a very good person. He beat Dominic often when he was younger, usually while drunk.

Dominic did his best to avoid the beatings his foster father put on him. It was a terrible way for him to grow up, however unlike most people in that sort of situation, Dominic did not let it depress him. He kept forging forward, he started getting into self-defense programs at a young age at school, and once he was in his teens he got a job in order to pay for his continuing martial arts lessons. He used his talents to stop his foster father's continuous beatings.

Once Dominic was old enough he moved out from his foster fathers house and started living on his own. He continued his martial arts training eventually earning black belts in several different styles of martial arts, including Jujitsu, Muay Thai, and Aikido. Dominic was very much a social outcast while in school and he liked it that way. He had no real friends, but was very rarely bullied due to his martial arts training. Dominic decided to revel in his status as a social outcast by doing strange and crazy things, like constantly dying his hair strange colors.

Continuing to look through Dominic's memories, the symbiote saw that despite being a veritable outcast of his own society, and his own personal problems at home with his foster father, Dominic had a deep love for his fellow man. He would often volunteer his time at local shelters and juvenile centers, as well as helping people he met that were in trouble. This nights run in with the Green Goblin was not his first encounter with a super powered criminal. He had usually ended up hurt in these situations but never this badly.

The symbiote decided that he would indeed offer to bond this human. While he slept though the symbiote would not do anything more asides from assisting slightly with his healing process, not so much that the doctors would become suspicious.

The first thing that Dom realized when he woke up was that he wasn't dead. The second thing he noticed made him wish that he was dead, he hurt from head to toe, especially his back. He groaned and started to open his eyes and look around, he looked to his right and saw a heart monitor slowly beeping, he thought to himself. **'Ok I must be in a hospital. I wonder if that girl got away from the Goblin**_**.'**_ Suddenly he heard another voice. _**'Yes Dominic, she did survive the incident.'**_

Dom was looking around for the source of the voice. "Huh, is someone there?" When no one answered he started to relax a bit. "Hmm must have imagined it."

'_**No Dominic, you did not imagine it. I am not a figment of your imagination.'**_ The symbiote said inside of Dom's mind.

"Oh god, I must be losing my mind, that bomb goblin threw at me must have knocked my screws loose and now I'm hearing voices." Dom frantically tried to cover his ears with his hands to keep the voices away.

'_**Dominic you must calm down, you are not loosing your mind, you are still in control of you faculties. I am simply communicating with you telepathically.'**_ The symbiote said to Dom to attempt to calm him down.

Dom slowly took his hands away from his ears. "So your some kind of telepath? Are you a mutant?" He asked quietly.

'_**No Dominic, I am not a mutant. I am not even human, I am a symbiotic alien life form that is living inside of your body currently to help you heal from the wounds you suffered last night.'**_ The symbiote explained. Dom was dumbstruck. He immediately looked all over himself and had to fight not to start clawing at his skin. The symbiote sensed Dom's extreme discomfort. _**'You do not need to worry, I will not harm you, but I also sense that you will not believe me unless I reveal myself to you.'**_

With that Dom felt a strange sensation around his arms and stomach. He moved the covers to see a red and black mass lying on his stomach that flew off of him once the covers were away. The mass cam together in a puddle of red and black goo, then immediately started to take form, slowly coalesce into a humanoid shape. It had long arms and legs, and a head with white flame shaped eyes and a large mouth with needle shaped teeth.

"HOLY SHmmph." Dom tried to scream but was stopped when one of the creature's hands covered his mouth. The creature held its other hand up to its mouth in a shushing gesture.

'_**Please calm down Dominic. I know my form is frightening, but I have not harmed you, I have actually helped heal you. If it had not been for my helping heal your body, you may not have made I out of surgery last night. So I would very much appreciate it if you calmed down.'**_ The symbiote slowly took its hand away from Dom's mouth and when he did not start screaming visibly relaxed.

Dom gave the symbiote a wary look but that was all, it did have a point in that it hadn't tried to harm him, and if it was right he owed it his life. "Ok so why did you save me?" He asked it.

'_**I saw how you selflessly saved that girl from the Green Goblin. You were very hurt because of the blast from the Goblins bomb. I decided then that I would temporarily bond you to help save your life. After I was sure your life was in no danger, I decided to go through you memories to see if you had what I was looking for. I believe that you do have what I am looking for. You see my species requires a host in order to survive for long periods. We can survive without one but out life span is significantly reduced and we never fully develop. I would like to forge a permanent bond with you as my symbiotic host.'**_ The symbiote explained to Dom.

Dom was completely stunned. He had this strange alien life form that managed to save his life and now wants to 'bond' with him. "Why me? I'm nothing special, you would probably be better off bonding someone else, maybe one of the capes that runs around town." He told the alien creature, he looked at the alien being and was almost sure that he could see it smile.

'_**I have considered trying to bond one of the many heroes of this world, however I have already made my decision, if you would allow it I would like to join with you in my bond. You have… I am afraid we will have to continue out conversation later, someone is coming.'**_ With that announcement, Dom saw a tendril of red and black slither back into the alien creature in front of him, and the being quickly went back into his body and completely disappeared into his wrists and stomach. Dom looked at his wrists and saw no mark at all to give evidence that it happened.

'**Well that was about the coolest and freakiest thing ever**.' He thought to himself.

'_**Then I am both pleased and sorry.'**_ The symbiote thought inside his mind.

Before Dom could come up with a response the door to his room opened and two people walked in. One was obviously his doctor, judging from the white coat and having a chart in his hands. The other was the girl that he had rescued last night; now that he was getting a better look at her he thought she was quite pretty. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and she was fairly slender. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt, some Capri jeans, and a pair of black flats

The doctor looked over at Dom and said. "Good morning Mr. Weathers. I am Dr. Cole; I am in charge of your case. This young lady next to me is miss Mary West, she is the young woman you saved last night." The doctor nodded in satisfaction at the last statement. He held the heroes of this city in very high regard, but thought that if more people acted as this young man had then there might not be a need for the heroes that called this city home. "Now you will be kept here over the next week or two for observation. You had major surgery last night to remove the shrapnel from your back and to treat the burns you received as a result of the explosion. The damage was not as severe as we initially assumed, and thankfully there were no complications with the surgery. We have you on some medication to prevent infection and to help with the pain. Now unless you have any questions I shall leave you with your visitor." Seeing the young man nod Dr. Cole left the room.

Mary looked at the young man in the bed in front of her. With his strange green dyed hair most people would have written him off as a weirdo but Mary found him attractive. "Thank you for saving me last night. That was very brave of you. I don't know what that maniac would have don't to me if you hadn't done what you did."

Dom coughed a little uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Oh I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I sometimes like to help people that are in trouble."

Mary blushed slightly at this. "I'm sorry that you were hurt saving me. Just be glad that Spiderman was able to get you here quickly. Your wounds looked so terrible last night. I'm just glad that you survived the whole thing."

Now it was Dom's turn to blush slightly. The two young people continued talking for a few more hours until the nurse arrived to say that visiting hours were over. After that Mary left and Dom was alone in his room, more or less. After Mary left and the nurse did a final check on Dom, the symbiote decided it was safe to talk to his potential host again. _**'So have you considered my offer to bond with you Dominic? As I was saying earlier you have all the qualities that I am looking for in a host. I even went through your memories while you slept and saw how life has treated you. Despite all of the hardships life has thrown on you, you continue to not only survive but also thrive. Never loosing your self-image, or your love for your fellow man. I know that last nights encounter with the Green Goblin was not your first time being injured by a super villain. If you allow me to bond with you, you would not only be able to help more people but you would also be able to stand toe to toe with the various super criminals of this city, or any city you chose to live in.'**_

Dom looked very thoughtful at what the symbiote had told just him. After listening to what it had said he made his decision. "Yes I will accept the bond with you, and you can call me Dom. Its what my friends call me."

The symbiote was shocked. _**'You consider me your friend? You haven't even known me for one day.'**_

Dom smiled. "Your right I haven't known you for long, but in the time that I've known you, you've already saved my life and made me an offer to be a partner to me for the rest of my life. Of course I consider you a friend." With that Dom laughed lightly. "So what all will this bonding do to me? Am I going to look like you did when you came out of me all the time?"

'_**No you will not look like that unless you want to, my species are masters of camouflage. I can copy any type of clothing that you desire or even live solely inside your body should you choose. You will gain many benefits from being bonded to me. You are aware of the being known as Venom correct?'**_ When Dom nodded the symbiote continued. _**'Venom was created when another of my kind, namely the one who spawned me, bonded first with Spiderman and then with a man named Eddie Brock. Because my progenitor bonded with Spiderman it copied and enhanced his powers. Those enhanced abilities were passed down to me, hence once you bond with me you will have enhanced strength, agility, and the ability to stick to walls, just to name a few. Also since I am the 999**__**th **__**generation symbiote in my line of symbiotes my abilities are stronger that Venom's. Hence you will be stronger than Venom or Spiderman, also all Symbiotes have a unique special ability. Venom's is an active camouflage that hides him from sight. Mine is the ability to see in three hundred sixty degrees. So no one will ever be able to sneak up on you. While you are in the hospital I will slowly help you heal from your wounds, but not too much, lest that hospital staff become suspicious. However once you are released I will help you fully to recover quickly from your wounds.'**_

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Tripping the Rift**

Dominic Weathers was having a very strange month. First he Saves a pretty girl from the Green Goblin and almost gets blown up for his troubles. Then he finds out that he is sharing his body with an alien symbiote that wants to help him and wants to bond with him. Where most people would have been really freaked out by this kind of thing, Dom was not most people. He loved having a strange life, he reveled in the weirdness that fate, or karma, or whoever threw his way.

After making the decision to bond with his new symbiote partner, both he and Dom decided that he would need to do some training in order to control his new powers. With help from his symbiote Dom started learning how to web sling through the city. The symbiote also assisted Dom with his physical training by exercising its host's muscles while he slept and cleansing any toxins out of his body. This along with causing his hosts body to release some small amounts of muscle building hormones helped Dom develop a strong but not overly developed physique, much like that of a gymnast. They both decided that until they revealed themselves as heroes they should do their best to remain 'under the radar.'

As such they only went out for web slinging practice late at night, and the symbiote changed its appearance to that of a solid matte black body suit so that no light reflected off of them. They also went into the mountains outside of New York to work on the other powers the symbiote provided, namely the super strength and the symbiotes ability to form weapons out of its own body. Dom became very good with these things, especially the thrown weapons his new partner could create.

On one of their late night web slinging jaunts, Dom and his symbiote encounter something odd. While they are taking a quick break in the shadows of a rooftop skyscraper Dom notices a strange light appear in the far corner of the roof. **'Hey pal, are you seeing what I'm seeing?'** He silently asks his partner.

'_**Yes Dom I do see the strange light. I believe we should investigate, but with extreme caution.'**_ With that Dom starts slowly walking towards the strange light, making sure to keep low and hide in the shadows as much as possible. While walking towards the light, the symbiote informed Dom that it would shift towards its normal appearance. Dom accepted this, and the symbiote became a mass of red and black color with white flame shaped eyes and its mouth unhinged, showing its needle like teeth and a flesh colored tongue. Dom also decided to change his hands into weapons, his left hand into an axe, and his right into an elongated set of razor sharp claws. When the two got close to the light, they noticed that it looked like some sort of vertical ribbon of light hanging about two feet in the air. It was flickering very weekly as they slowly approached it. Dom changed his axe hand back into a normal and, but kept the claws out on his other hand.

As Dom crept closer to the strange ribbon of light, it seemed to flicker less weekly and become slightly stronger. **'What do you think this is?'** Dom silently asked his symbiote.

'_**I am unsure Dom, I have never seen this phenomenon before.'**_ The only thing that the symbiote knew from its genetic memories that cam close to what it was seeing now was knowledge of an experiment done by Reed Richard of the Fantastic Four to bring additional help while they were on 'Battle Planet' during the secret wars. It relayed this information to Dom. _**'If this is some sort of teleportation rift then whoever did it was not very good, this rift looks like it might be unstable. We may wish to leave as it could be dangerous.'**_ The symbiote suggested to its partner. As soon as it made this suggestion the Rift seemed to stabilize and spring open into a hole filled with light. There was a vast inrush of air that pulled at Dom's body, he tried to use his ability to stick to objects to stop himself but the suction was too great. He was pulled forward and into the rift.

Dom's world exploded into light, and the next thing he knew he was again on a rooftop. Quickly getting up Dom looked all around to figure out where he was. He knew immediately that he was not on the same roof as before. The roof he had been on was a skyscraper in the middle of New York City. The roof he was on now was also a skyscraper, but it was much taller than the previous one. Slowly walking around Dom got to the edge of the roof and looked around. He did not recognize the city that was spread out before him. It looked dark and somehow dirty, even though he was at least one hundred stories in the air.

Dom slowly took a deep steadying breath. **'Hey pal do you by chance know where the hell we are?' **He silently asked his symbiote partner.

The symbiote had been taking in the sights around them as well. _**'No Dom I have absolutely no idea where we are. This place does not look like any city I have seen. Lookout behind you Dom!'**_ The symbiote yelled in Dom's mind. Dom reacted immediately and jumped straight up, just as a set of bolos came flying past where he had been standing a moment earlier. Dom twisted in mid air and landed looking back at the being that had flung the missile weapon towards him.

What stepped out of the shadows of the building was a large man in a costume. His costume was black and appeared to be some kind of body armor. He had a large cape that fell to the ground and on his head he had a cowl that hid all but the bottom of his face. The cowl had what appeared to be ears on the top of his head, and on his chest was the symbol of a bat. He held another set of bolos in his hand. "Who or what are you and what are you doing trespassing on the roof of the Wayne Tech building?"

Both Dom and the symbiote were confused by what the man had said, Dom had never heard of Wayne Tech before. Before he could come up with an answer the man seemed to grow impatient and quickly spun the second set of bolos and flung them that him. Dom quickly jumped out of the way of the bolos and decided that escape would be advised in this situation. With that in mind he flung himself off of the roof of the building and shot a strand of webbing toward a neighboring one, and started to web sling away from the strange bat costumed man.

Batman had seen many things in his days as a crime fighter, but this creature in front of him had to be one of the strangest. When he first got the hit that someone had tripped the roof sensors at the Wayne Tech Building he went there immediately, luckily he was close by and it only took him a few minutes to get there. He saw what he at first thought was just a man in a red and black suit standing at the edge of the roof looking out at Gotham City. Batman decided to capture the man and question him. He flung a set of bolos at him but suddenly the man jumped straight in the air and twisted around to face batman as if he had seen the weapon be thrown at him. The extreme acrobatics of the move had not escaped Batman's attention either and he quickly pulled out another set of bolos from his utility belt.

He then confronted the man in front of him, although getting a good look at him he decided that maybe this wasn't a man, or even human. The strange flame like eyes on the being, the large mouth with sharp needle like teeth and the long pink tongue made Batman think that maybe this was some sort of alien monster, or maybe a genetic experiment of some sort. He gave the thing in front of him his question, and when it did not answer he flung his second set of bolos at it. The being then game him a second shock of the night and jumped straight off of the roof. Batman quickly followed to the edge of the roof and saw the being shoot some sort of substance out of its wrist and swing away, continuing to shoot bits of black and red substance continue swinging away.

Batman quickly jumped after the thing and activated his cloak; the cloak immediately became rigid like a parachute and batman glided after the strange red and black creature. '**Whatever this thing is, it is fast.'** Batman thought to himself as he tried to keep up with the strange creature in from of him.

Dom was web slinging for all he was worth trying to get away from the crazy bat suited guy. His symbiote informed him that the man was still following him, somehow being able to fly. _**"Oh fantastic, I get sucked through some kind of crazy rift in space, end up in God knows what city, on God knows what PLANET, and the first guy I come across tries to tie me up like a bull at a rodeo. Now I'm just trying to get away and he can FREAKING FLY? Of course why not."**_ Dom ranted to himself in the strange dual voice he always had when the symbiote was covering him. _**"Is he still back there?"**_ Dom asked his symbiote partner.

Using its 360-degree vision, the symbiote saw the strange bat costumed man still on their tail, however they were starting to get some distance between them. _**'Yes Dom he is still behind us, but he is starting to fall behind. I believe that if we find someplace to hide we can evade him.'**_

Dom agreed whole-heartedly, until they could figure out where they were it was best to stay away from as many people as possible. Dom quickly found what looked line an abandoned apartment building and quickly swung towards it. He then changed his symbiote back into the matte black body suit and hid in the shadows of the building. About twenty-five seconds after he handed and changed, the bat-costumed man came flying by. Dom got a good look at the man. **'Hey I don't think he can fly. Look at him I think he is gliding. Yeah he's using that cape of his to glide like a parachute.'** Seeing the way the man flew, the symbiote agreed with its host's assessment.

After the man flew out of sight, Dom and his partner decided to take stock of their situation. _**"Well we were pulled into that weird rift thing and ended up on the roof of that building. Then that weird bat guy shows up and tries to capture us for trespassing. At least he spoke English. Unless you did some kind of weird symbiote translating for me?" **_Dom asked his partner. The symbiote replied that while it can do that if it knows the language he did not. The bat man was indeed speaking English. _**"Well that's a relief, and looking at him he looked like he was a human wearing a costume."**_ Dom continued thinking about the appearance of the strange man.

"_**Do you think he could be a Hero like Spiderman? Or do you think he was just some nut job?"**_ Dom asked his symbiote partner.

'_**I am unsure, although I would lean towards him being a hero by his attitude and by the impressive equipment he was carrying.'**_ The symbiote surmised.

Dom thought about this for a moment before nodding in agreement. _**"Yeah your probably right. I mean if he was just a nut then he wouldn't have had all those gadgets, and if he were some kind of villain, he probably wouldn't have tried to catch us, just kill us. Lets go out and have a look around. Maybe we can figure out just where the hell we are and see about trying to get back home."**_ With that Dom quickly and quietly climbed out of the abandoned building he was in and crawled up to the roof.

'**Lets see if we can find an area of the city that looks like its got lots of people in it.'** Dom thought while looking around for something that suited his needs. Finding what appeared to be a well-lit section of the city he started to web sling in that direction making sure to keep an eye out for his bat costumed friend. Dom quickly made his way to the section of the city he was looking for. He landed on a rooftop that was only a few stories off of the ground and looked over the edge. He saw people walking around what looked like a nighttime market place. Thankfully all the people he saw were human.

'**Well at least I wont stand out any more that I do at home.'** Dom thought to himself as he quickly went towards a dark alley and climbed down to street level. He quickly had his symbiote change into a pair of blue jeans, and a green t-shirt and a long black leather jacket, and a pair of black tennis shoes. Having changed into street clothes Dom walked out of the alley and into the market place. He wandered around, getting the occasional looks from people who noticed his green hair, and just let people's conversations drift over him. There was a lot of mention of "Batman" which had to be the man he had encountered.

According to the conversations Dom heard, Batman was a hero in this city who fought different criminals. To Dom he sounded just like Spiderman or any of the other heroes of his home. Listening to more conversations of the people around him, he learned that the city he was in was Gotham City, someplace he had never heard of in his life and neither had his symbiote. He also noticed looking around at the people making purchases that they were paying with US dollars. Taking all of the information he had gathered he left with his symbiote and went back to the abandoned building he had hidden from Batman in.

"So we are apparently in Gotham City. It's in the United States, even though neither of us has ever heard of it, and it's the same month, year, and day that it was back home. So what do you think has happened?" Dom asked his symbiote partner.

'_**Well Dom I am not sure, but I believe that a reasonable hypothesis might be that the rift we encountered flung us into an alternate universe that is in some ways similar to our own but very different in others. I heard mention at the market of several different heroes in this world, not just Batman. I also heard the name Robin used frequently, along with the name Superman.' **_The symbiote concluded.

Dom nodded his head as the symbiote continued its explanation. It was certainly very out there, but looking at the evidence it was the only explanation that made even the slightest amount of sense. "Well pal I think that we are stuck here for the moment, so what do you say we get some sleep and try to figure this whole mess out in the morning. Wake me if anything happens." With that Dom walked over to the center of the room and cleaned off a section of floor and lay down to sleep. He even found a blanket that was not dirty and covered himself with it. The symbiote, not needing sleep, watched over its host for the remainder of the night.

When dawn came a few short hours later the first thing that went through Dom's mind was that he had had one very strange and vivid dream. However opening his eyes and looking around showed that he had not been dreaming. He was still in the abandoned apartment building covered in a dusty blanket. Dom stretched and got up, deciding that he needed to and focus and think. So he had his symbiote change into a black gi so that he could do his morning katas.

After about an hour of doing katas, Dom was relaxed and calm. Just as he was thinking about what to do today his stomach growled at him, letting him know that he had not eaten anything since early the day before. "Hey pal did we think to bring any money with us when we went out last night?" He asked his symbiotic partner.

'_**Yes we did, I have your wallet inside my subspace pocket and it has some money in it. Hopefully we will be able to use money from our dimension in this one.'**_ The symbiote said changing into some street clothes for Dom and putting his wallet into the back pocket.

Dom was thinking the same thing; he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Inside was about fifty dollars in the form of various bills. Dom went to the roof of the abandoned building but was unsure of where to go from there. He was completely unfamiliar with the layout of this city and had no idea where he could go to get some food. _**'Why don't we head toward that market we visited last night and then start just wandering from there. We might be able to ask for some directions.'**_ The symbiote suggested.

Unable to come up with a better idea, Dom headed in the direction of the market place, making sure to keep to the rooftops and only web slinging when absolutely necessary. A few minutes later Dom exited the same alley he had left the night before and was in the area of the market. It was not very busy at the moment since the day was only starting so there were not many people around. Dom wandered around looking at a few of the things the vendors sold, he asked one of them where a good place was to get some breakfast as he was new in town.

"Well there's a nice little diner about three blocks away called the Starlight Diner. They have a pretty good breakfast there." One of the vendors informed Dom.

"Thanks mister, can you give me directions to it?" Dom replied and set off in the direction the man gave him. A few minutes later he arrived at the Starlight Diner and went inside and saw that it did look like a nice little diner. The waitress, Gabi according to her nametag, came over to him and got him seated and before he knew it he had some hot coffee and a plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon in front of him. Dom ate everything very quickly and asked the waitress if there were any places that she knew of that were hiring for jobs. He explained that he was new in town, and the waitress said that they were looking for a new cook at the diner since the old one had just quit this morning.

Dom quickly told her that he would like to apply for the job. The waitress brought her manager over and he had Dom go into the kitchen and make some things off of the menu. The manager was impressed with Dom's cooking skill and hired him on the spot; he even gave Dom his meal on the house as he was now working there. Dom started working immediately and worked there for the rest of the day until it was time to close the diner for the night. That night after helping to lock up the diner Dom dreaded heading back toward the abandoned building he was staying at. However he was saved by one of his new coworkers, namely Gabi, the waitress he had initially met.

"Hey Dom are you heading home?" Asked Gabi.

Dom looked around feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I don't really have a place to stay yet. I just got into town and I don't know anyone. That's why I jumped at the chance for a job." Dom explained to Gabi. Looking at her Dom noticed that she was quite attractive. She had Jet-black hair that came down to mid back, and she had some very impressive looking cures to her body. She was still in her waitress outfit, but this did not make her any less attractive.

She looked at him a little sadly. "Oh I'm sorry. Hey why don't you come stay at my place until you get yourself set up? You can crash on the couch, just don't try anything funny." Gabi said as she laughed at the look on Dom's face.

Dom for his part was completely dumbstruck he couldn't believe his luck. First he finds a job while at the diner, then he gets invited to stay at this girls house whom he hasn't even know for twenty-four hours. "I couldn't impose on you Gabi. I mean we just met this morning, I'm still thankful that you helped me get this job." Dom stammered, while Gabi just grabbed him by the arm and started walking towards her apartment that was just a few blocks away.

Dom tried in vain to protest his staying at Gabi's apartment with her, but she would not hear of it so Dom was reluctantly dragged towards her apartment. "Here is the deal for you staying here. You sleep on the couch and in return you cook. I can't cook to save my life and I know you can cook because all the customers were asking what we were doing differently with our food since you started. So that's my offer, deal?" Gabi asked Dom as he was trying to get his brain working again.

It took Dom a few moments to figure out how to work his mouth again. "Um… yeah uh ok that sounds like a fair deal to me, and as soon as I get some money together I'll find my own place." Dom said as Gabi pulled him into the elevator that went up to her apartment.

Once they got inside her apartment she directed him towards her couch and said she was going to take a shower. With that she left Dom sitting on the couch in her living room and headed off to take a shower. Dom sat there a few minutes before his symbiote piped up. _**'That went very well, we started the day looking for food and you ended up with a job and now a place to stay that isn't an abandoned building. Id say today counts as a very good day.'**_ It said silently to its partner.

Dom had to agree with his partners assessment, all in all today had been a very successful day. Dom turned on the television and searched for the news, which he found. The newswoman was talking about some person known as Killer Croc, who had escaped from someplace called Arkham Asylum a few days ago and was still at large. They said that Gotham P.D. was on the case and hopefully Croc would be apprehended and returned to Arkham. **'Hey pal I've been thinking, we have absolutely no idea how we came to this universe and have no way at present to get back to our own. Why don't we start up our hero business here, in this Universe? There seem to be just as many super criminals as in our home universe, and in this universe since they seem to know absolutely nothing about you or your kind, we can be a little more relaxed in how we present ourselves to the world. What do you think?'** Dom silently asked his partner.

The symbiote thought about the proposition its host had put to it. It made sense, this world seemed as plagued by super criminals as their old one did, and they had absolutely no way of figuring out how to get back there. _**'Dom I think that is an excellent idea. Although I do believe that we should keep my complete nature to ourselves. This also allows us to continue our mission of helping people. I believe that we should assist with the story that the news person is currently discussing.'**_

The symbiotes suggestion brought Dom from his inner conversation back to what was happening on the screen. "The criminal known as Killer Croc has been spotted in the downtown area of Gotham. He is robbing the second National bank of Gotham. Police are arriving at the scene and apparently have Croc trapped inside. No word yet as to whether Batman has made an appearance yet to help stop Croc." The newswoman concluded, all the while a picture was showing next to her of the criminal in question.

Dom immediately understood why he was called "Croc". He looked like a huge mutant crocodile man. **'Yeah I definitely agree that we should help. This could be our chance to show what we have.'** Dom silently thought to his alien partner. He then remembered Gabi. He could still hear the shower going. "Hey Gabi I'm going to go out for a little bit and unwind. I'll be back in a little while." He yelled at the sound of the shower.

"Okay, there's a nice bar a few blocks down the road where u can go relax if you want. I'm just going to go to bed. When you get back just knock on the door I'll let you in." Came the replay from the direction of the bathroom.

"No problem, I shouldn't be too late." Dom said as he quietly opened the window and climbed out and slowly closed it again. He then used the fire escape to get onto the roof. Luckily the news had posted a map of Gotham during their report so they could show where everything was happening and he knew roughly where he was in regards to the section of the city where the bank was.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: FIRST ENCOUNTERS**

Once Dom got onto the roof his symbiote covered him. In the month that he had been bonded to the symbiote they had thought about how to make his super hero costume look. They had decided on something similar to Spiderman's costume but different enough that people would not confuse the two. What they ended up with is a skintight suit of red and black.

The mask is dark almost blood red and covers Dom's face completely. They decided to leave the symbiotes normal flame shaped eyes but made them black for the extra menace that would give. The red continues until the chest section, there a large black spider starts in the middle of the chest and the legs go out, two on each side going up and around the back where the become the outline of a large red spider. The others go down, these black legs elongate and go down the legs. Dom's legs are completely black until you get to his shins, here there are red sections that cover him and form his boots. His arms are black with red tribal looking lines flowing down them to his hands. His gloves have his first and last fingers red and the thumb and two middle fingers black.

Dom still had not come up with a name for himself but he was sure that he would. Having changed into his super hero costume he took off running and hurtled himself off of the building he was on towards the next one. He kept on running from rooftop to rooftop until he came to an area where the buildings were tall enough for his liking and then he jumped off of the building he was on and started to web sling towards downtown Gotham City.

He quickly found the area that he was looking for as there were police sirens going off all over the place. This did not bother him as his symbiote explained that its species is usually very sensitive to loud sonic attacks and extreme heat. However his symbiote had discovered that it was very strong against sonic attacks, however it was weaker than normal against heat. Dom landed on a roof not far from where all of this was happening and looked about getting a feel for the situation. Suddenly there was an explosion near the front of the building that knocked many people watching were knocked down by the explosion. At the same time a smaller explosion went off, and went mostly unnoticed, at the side of the building. This explosion put a hole in the wall and it is where Killer Crock exited and started to leave with a bag of money in each hand. This smaller explosion was however noticed by Dom who saw the hulking man start to run away from all of the commotion.

'**Man I this dude could give Rhino a run for his money when it comes to size?'** Dom thought to himself as he leapt from building to building in pursuit of the monstrous criminal. Getting his first good look a Killer Croc, he decided that Rhino was still bigger, if not by very much. Croc was about seven and a half feet tall, he had no shirt or shoes on, and he looked like he was covered in some strange grey scales.

Once they got a few blocks away from the explosion Croc started relaxing a little. "Humph looks like I got away. Man those cops are about as useless as tits on a boar." Croc laughed to himself in a low growling voice.

"_**Well it looks like I'll just have to clean up after them. Then they can put you back into whatever zoo you came from."**_ Came a strange dual voice that Croc didn't recognize, as suddenly he felt something grab his ankles and jerk them out from under him. Croc slammed face first into the asphalt street he had been standing on, cracking it with the impact, and Dom landed lightly on the ground a few feet away from the behemoth. "_**Ouch, that has got to hurt. I'm sure that's going to leave a mark on you pal, but don't worry, your so ugly I doubt anyone will notice it.**_" Dom quipped as the monster in front of him slowly got to his feet.

Croc was pissed, at first he thought it was the bat that had come after him, then as he got up and looked at the guy standing a few feet from his he realized that it was some skinny shrimp with a weird spider outfit. Then this punk had the nerve to insult him. He was Killer Croc, one of the most feared villains in all of Gotham. Croc roared and launched himself at the much smaller man, intent on taking him down quickly so that he could still get away with the money.

Dom had anticipated this and reached out and grabbed Croc's wrist. Using his Aikido training, and some of his symbiote enhanced strength, easily flipped Croc over and slammed him down on the ground headfirst. Croc's mass and momentum, along with the extra strength Dom put in, left Croc imbedded in a head sized crater in the concrete sidewalk. Croc was almost knocked out by the hit he had taken, but managed to put his hands flat on the ground and pull his head out of the sidewalk.

"_**Wow your still up? I must say I am amazed."**_ Dom actually was surprised that the man was still able to get up and fight after that kind of impact.

Croc decided that this guy wasn't just all mouth. The fact that the guy was able to flip Croc at all surprised him, and looking at the hole he had left in the sidewalk let him know that this guy was strong. Croc twisted his head to one side until his neck popped. "Yeah I'm still up. Being a freak like me has its advantages, like having the strength of a crocodile." With that Croc again attacked the man in front of him, however this time he did not go in blindly like before. He was more controlled in his attacks and started with a series of punches at Dom's head.

Dom dodged these attack easily and continued to let Croc start to wind down. Once he started to slow down with his punches, Dom decided to go on the offensive, He used his Muay Thai training and launched punches, kicks, elbows, and knees at what he believed were some of Croc's sensitive spots. Dom decided to use some more of his symbiote enhanced strength and really put something into his hits. Croc was unable to dodge these lightning quick attacks his opponent was hitting him with and the amount of power behind them amazed the mutated criminal. He had never had anyone except Superman hit him this hard before. With one last flurry of blows Dom quickly hit Croc in the knee with a solid kick that broke his leg, a vicious punch to the midsection that cracked several of Croc's ribs, and finally a jumping roundhouse kick to the face that broke Croc's jaw and knocked him out cold.

The fight between Dom and Killer Croc did not go unnoticed. Standing on the edge of a building Batman and his sidekick Robin watched as Croc came running away from the bank he had robbed. They were just about to confront him when suddenly Croc's legs were pulled out from under him and a man in a red and black spider themed costume jumped down lightly from the roof of a nearby building. They heard the interplay between the two men, both of them noting the strange dual voice the new man was using. Then they watched as the newcomer completely overpowered Killer Croc, definitely not an easy thing to do.

Dom was just looking down at his handy work when suddenly his partner spoke up in his mind. _**'Dom we are not alone, we are being watched by Batman and another person I do not know from the roof of the building across the street.'**_ Dom immediately looked up to see Batman and a young man in his teens come rappelling down the side of the building using some kind of grappling devices.

Batman looked over Dom's handiwork with Killer Croc and was able to admit that he was impressed. Batman was well versed in martial arts and recognized the man's use of Aikido and Muay Thai to quickly take down the monstrous criminal. Batman looked over at the man in the strange costume. He was about six feet tall, muscular but lean. He definitely did not look like the kind of man that could easily take down Killer Croc, but Batman had seen it for himself. "Not bad, I've never seen anyone but Superman take down Croc that easily. So who are you?" Batman asked the masked man in front of him as he quickly pulled a pair of heavy-duty bat cuffs out of his utility belt and put them on Croc.

Dom wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Two days ago Batman had chased him thinking that he was a criminal and now here he was complementing him on taking out this criminal. _**'Dom Batman does not recognize us. Remember we were wearing my natural form when we went through the rift that brought us here. Now how should we introduce ourselves to Batman?'**_ The symbiote reminded his partner silently.

"_**You can call me Aracnid. Would you like some help in getting him to the police, or maybe we should take him to animal control instead."**_ Dom said jokingly to Batman. Batman did not laugh at his joke, however the young man with him had a very broad grin on his face.

"No we have it under control. Robin prep the jet, well winch him up and take him straight to Arkham. I don't want Croc to have time to escape once he wakes up. We'll let Commissioner Gordon know where were taking him." With that the young man standing next to Batman pulled a small remote out of his belt and pressed a button on it. A few moments later a large black aircraft appeared from nowhere in the sky and a long metal cable came winding down towards Batman. He immediately went to work tying up Croc with the cable, once he was done he nodded towards Dom and pulled a grapple gun out of his belt and shot it up towards the jet. Batman quickly went up after the hook and disappeared, leaving Robin, Dom, and a hog-tied Killer Croc alone.

"Don't let him get to you, Batman is very serious about the job. He doesn't like it when people make jokes about it. I'm Robin; we watched your whole fight with Croc. You've got some sweet moves, its just like Batman said, no one has ever taken Croc down that quickly except Superman." Robin said as Croc suddenly started lifting off of the ground as the Jets winch system pulled him up. "Well I guess that's my queue to head on up. It was good meeting you, hopefully we run into you more often." With that Robin also pulled out a grapple gun and followed Batman up into the jet.

'**So Batman doesn't like it when people joke, well I guess he's just going to have to get used to it when he is around me, isn't that right AC?' **Dom silently thought towards his alien partner.

'_**AC?'**_ The symbiote asked his human host.

'**Yeah I thought it would be easier than calling you pal all the time. Now you have a name, I've had my first chance to take down a criminal, and we met what is apparently the biggest hero in all of Gotham. All in all a very eventful night, don't you agree?'** Dom asked his newly named partner as he got back up to the tops of the buildings and started to web sling back towards Mary's apartment.

'_**I agree, a most eventful evening. I also like the name that you have given me.'**_ AC informed his host as they reached the lower end of town where Mary made her home.

Dom landed lightly on the ground in the alley next to Gabi's building and changed back into the same clothes he had been wearing when he left. He then went inside and headed for Gabi's floor. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later she answered the door in a black tank top and a pair of green pajama pants and let him in. "Hey how was the bar? You weren't gone very long." Gabi asked as she let him in.

Dom shrugged. "It was ok, I just went in and had a drink while they played the news about that Killer Croc guy robbing the bank. Well I'm pretty tired so I think I'm going to take a shower and then crash out. Wake me in the morning when its time to go to work ok?" Dom asked his new roommate.

"Oh sure no problem. Well I'm going back to bed, good night." With that Gabi walked off towards her bedroom and Dom walked into the bathroom to shower. After his hot shower Dom walked into the living room and fell onto the couch asleep. AC took up his usual duty of keeping watch all night for Dom.

The next morning Gabi awaked Dom about an hour before they had to be at work. Dom got up and worked at the Diner with Gabi for the day. This routine continued for the next few days until it was payday. Dom got his first check from the Diner and decided he needed to start looking for an apartment here in Gotham. Looking through the papers and on the Internet found several very nice apartments within his price range. When he asked Gabi why the apartments all seemed to be so inexpensive she replied. "Well it's because of all the crime in Gotham. Most realtors know that if they try to highball the prices of houses and apartments then no one will want to live there."

"Well I guess that makes sense, and its lucky for me in any case. I'm going to go meet one of the realtors right now, do you want to come with me?" He asked the black haired girl.

"Sure sounds like it could be fun." She replied and got dressed in some Goth clothes, a dark red t-shirt, black shorts, and knee high black platform boots. She also put on some black lipstick but no other makeup. Once Gabi was dressed she walked with Dom towards his appointment with the realtor.

The realtor had found a fairly nice apartment in a different area of Gotham for Dom to look at. The apartment was fully furnished as the last person to live there had died suddenly and had no family. Looking inside the apartment Dom immediately liked how big the windows were and how high up the apartment was, it would be perfect for web slinging. The neighborhood was not bad either, and surprisingly it was not outside of Dom's price range. Dom immediately put down a deposit for the apartment, promising the Realtor that he would have the rest of the money when he got paid the following week. Once Dom got done speaking with the Realtor he got in touch with the power and water companies to get all of the utilities turned on in his name.

Once he got all of this taken care of he and Gabi both went to work at the Diner. Dom started working lots of overtime at the Diner to pay for his new apartment. Once Dom got moved into his new apartment he started going out more and more as Aracnid. He mostly just caught some low level criminals and handed them over to the police. He hadn't run into any more super villains since his encounter with Killer Croc. The more time he spent in Gotham the more he started to learn who the big name players were in town. He had heard of several more super villains the he might have to fight at some point and time.

One night Dom was out as Aracnid doing his now normal patrolling when he came across a woman who was being chased by a group of thugs. He could only guess what they were going to do to her so Dom decided to intervene. He landed on a street lamp and waited for the woman to run past his position into an alley, he then dropped down right in the path of the group of thug chasing her.

"_**Guys hasn't anyone ever taught you that when a woman says no it means no?"**_ He asked the group of about ten street toughs. They were carrying various weapons, lead pipes, chains, and a few knives. Dom didn't see any of them carrying guns so he did not have to worry about that.

The gang looked shocked to see anyone get in their way. They didn't recognize this costumed character in front of them but they weren't about to let him get in the way of their fun. The two closest thugs both attacked the man at the same time, thinking that they would be able to deal with him quickly. Dom almost casually caught both lead pipes the men swung at him and jerked his hands upward and behind him lifting both men off of the ground and sending them sprawling behind him on the ground. After this Dom kicked out at the man in front of him and followed this up with a punch to the face of another thug that tried to hit him with a baseball bat. Then thanks to AC's 360-degree vision he saw the first two men trying to sneak up on him with their pipes raised. Dom jumped and did a spinning kick that hit both men squarely and knocked them out. Seeing the display that Dom had put on, he remaining members of the gang decided that it would be a good idea to leave. They all took off and didn't even bother to pick up any of their comrades. Dom decided that there were too many of them to go after by himself so he simply rounded up the ones around him and tied them to the light post he had been fighting under. He used the weapons they had to tie all of them up around the light. He would call the police later to have them pick up the thugs.

As soon as he got the gang members tied up he went into the alley to check on the woman they had been chasing. _**"Miss can you hear me? Their all gone, they wont try to hurt you anymore."**_ Dom said towards the inside of the alley.

The woman slowly came out of the alley. Dom was shocked by her appearance, she was incredibly beautiful with bright red hair, and slightly green tinted skin that Dom found incredibly appealing. She was wearing a long coat but Dom could see she had on green boots and what looked like some sort of green top on underneath her coat. "Well this is certainly a change for me. I'm usually the one being captured not the one being rescued." She laughed. "And just who might you be? I haven't seen you around Gotham before." She asked the costumed man while running an appraising eye over him. She liked what she saw, he looked strong but not brutishly so, and the skintight costume he wore left little to the imagination. Ivy had to consciously stop herself from licking her lips looking at him.

It took Dom a few moments to figure out how to speak again looking at the beauty in front of him. _**"Oh you can call me Aracnid. I'm not surprised you haven't seen me; I am still new in town and haven't done anything big as of yet. Are you ok miss? Those men didn't hurt you did they?"**_ Dom asked the woman concerned for her welfare.

This man intrigued Ivy. He obviously didn't know who she was or else he would be trying to capture her already, and he had saved her from that rabble of thugs, normally she would have killed them all for trying anything with her but she didn't have any of her usual equipment with her. While she did have increased strength she had known that she wouldn't be able to handle all of them by herself, so she had been forced to run. Now she looked at this strange man in his spider styled costume and was actually glad she had run.

"Yes I am fine, thank you for asking. These pigs did not harm me." She said walking over to one of the men he had tied up. She looked over the man and noticed that his hands were tied with a bent up lead pipe. She looked quizzically over at Aracnid and revised her opinion slightly. This man was far stronger than his frame suggested.

"_**That's good, I am glad you aren't hurt. Do you need help getting home? I know Gotham can be a dangerous place. I would certainly not object to taking you to your home so that you won't run afoul of any more of these kinds of thugs."**_ Dom offered the red headed beauty in front of him.

Ivy was stunned, not only did this man save her, and now he offered to take her home as well? She immediately dismissed that this was some kind of elaborate ruse to find out where she had her current lair. The man in front of her seemed very genuine in his offer to her, although his strange dual voice made that difficult to determine. '**Hmm I wonder how he does that strange voice?**' Ivy silently mused to herself. **'I can't let him take me all the way to my lair. Harley is waiting for me to get there. Oh damn I forgot about Harley. What the hell am I thinking, I'm standing here in the middle of the street flirting with some, some MAN when I have Harley waiting for me when I get home. What the hell is wrong with me, I'm Poison Ivy, I don't flirt with men. Not to mention the fact that he is a hero, even if he is new to Gotham he will figure out who I am before much longer. There's no way I can let him find my Lair.'** Ivy scolded herself silently

"No thank you, I will be fine on my own getting home. I do not live very far from here and my roommate is waiting for me to get back." Ivy told the costumed man in front of her. Without another word she started to walk towards her Lair, unconsciously putting a little more sway into her hips than normal, glancing back over her shoulder at the man behind her.

Dom stood there for a full minute staring after the goddess that had just walked past him before he regained his senses enough to use his web to pull himself up onto the roof of a nearby building. He then let his symbiote mask pull back off of his head and pulled out his new cell phone and called the police to tell them about the thugs that he had tied up. He then let his mask re cover his face and he continued his patrol hoping that nothing happened to the woman he had rescued.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE SPIDER MEETS THE LEAGUE**

Ivy headed to her home as quickly as possible to avoid both the law and any further encounters with gangs. She had taken a flower out of a nearby flower garden in case she needed it. However her concerns were unfounded when she finally arrived at the hideout she shared with Harley Quinn. She quickly went inside and found her blonde lover inside lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Red how's it going?" Asked the bubbly blonde looking up from the TV at her green skinned lover. She saw that Ivy was holding herself rigid like something was wrong and immediately went over to her. "Hey Ivy what's wrong? You look like you saw bats on your way home." Harley asked concerned for her friend and lover.

"No nothing like that Harley. I was just chased by a group of local gang members who didn't realize who I was. Before you ask, no they didn't touch me." Ivy said stopping the question she knew was on Harley's mind. Harley was every bit as protective of her as she was of Harley. "I didn't meet Batman but I did encounter someone else who helped me a little. Apparently there is a new hero in town, he had no idea who I was and just let me go after he beat up a half dozen of the idiots that tried to attack me." Ivy explained to Harley.

Harley was amazed that someone was dumb enough to attack Ivy of all people. That was almost as dumb as attacking Mr. J. Ivy wasn't known for being forgiving of people who attacked her. Then a thought struck Harley. "Wait what did you say about a new hero in town, and that he helped you and then let you go?" Harley asked.

Ivy took a deep breath and sat down with Harley on the couch. "Yes Harley there is apparently a new hero in town. He is obviously very inexperienced since he didn't recognize me. Here is what happened, I was heading back here after my meeting with Penguin when suddenly this group of about ten or twelve thugs came after me with pipes, I didn't have any of my normal things with me and I knew I couldn't take all of them by myself so I ran for it. I got about three blocks when I took a wrong turn into an alley and then I heard someone talking to the thugs telling them when a woman said no it meant no. I headed back towards the mouth of the alley and saw this man in a black and red spider themed costume fighting the thugs. He completely manhandled them, and after a few went down with him not even getting touched the rest wised up and ran for it. The guy in the costume proceeded to tie up the ones that he had knocked out and then came over to the alley to tell me everything was okay. I came out of the alley and we talked for a few minutes before I came here. I learned a few things about him, he calls himself Aracnid for one, and he is incredibly strong, I looked over at one of the thugs he had tied up and his hands were bound with a lead pipe shaped into handcuffs. That's all I know about him."

Harley looked at Ivy's face while she was explaining what happened to her. Harley could see the gambit of emotions that Ivy went through as she was explaining everything. Anger at the thugs for chasing her, a touch of fear as she thought about what they might have done had they caught her, and some slight desire when she was talking about the newest cape in town. Now normally Harley was extremely jealous when Ivy expressed even the slightest desire in anyone else, but usually those cases the person is another woman. Harley had always thought that Ivy was a pure lesbian and had no interest at all in men. However looking at Ivy's slight blush and the way her voice changed slightly with suppressed desire when she talked about this man made Harley more than a little curious as to what it was about this man that had caught Ivy's attention.

"So Red is the new cape in town hot?" Harley asked with a giggle at the look on Ivy's face. Ivy looked a little like a fish out of water.

"Well I couldn't see his face he was wearing a full face mask and a suit that covered every inch of his body. Although I will admit his body was nice to look at. The suit he wears is skin-tight and doesn't leave much to the imagination in the way of what his body looks like. Kind of like your costume Harley only somehow even tighter." Ivy said with a slightly dreamy look on her face.

All Harley could do was try her hardest not to laugh at the ridiculous look on Ivy's face. **'Man she has it bad for whoever this new cape is. I've never seen her get that look on her face except when she is thinking about me.'** With that thought in mind Harley leaned over and caught her green skinned lover in a searing kiss. Ivy immediately began to return her kiss with equal intensity. Ivy's tongue slid into Harley mouth and the two fought for dominance. Once air became an issue the two women broke their kiss and went into the bedroom on the far side of the hideout.

Dom had just returned home from his evening patrol still thinking about the red headed woman that he had saved tonight. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever met in his lifetime. She was so exotic looking with her brilliant red hair and her slightly green tinted skin. AC noticed his host's thoughts and determined that Dom was very much infatuated with the green skinned woman that he had saved this evening. _**'So Dom how do you intend on seeing that woman again, you do not know her name or anything about her?'**_ AC asked his human host.

Dom was stunned for a few moments as AC's question really sank in. He hadn't even considered meeting this woman again, but once AC mentioned it, he realized that he did want to see her again. Dom had AC transform back into normal clothes and thought about his predicament for a while trying to figure out how he could see the exotic red head again. **'I'm not sure AC, like you said I don't have any info on her so it's unlikely that I'll ever see her again.'** With that rather depressing thought Dom went to bed.

The next morning Dom went to work at the diner like normal and met Gabi at her apartment so they could walk to work together. "Good morning Dom. I'm going to Metropolis this weekend for my five-year high school reunion. I know you're new in town so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and be my date for the reunion? You're one of my only close friends here in Gotham and I want you to meet some of my high school friends." Gabi asked Dom as they were heading towards the diner.

Dom was a little surprised by the offer. He had only known Gabi for a few weeks since he had started at the diner. "Umm yeah sure that sounds like fun. How long will it take to get to Metropolis, and how long are you planning to stay?" Dom asked. He was excited by the prospect of going to the city where the famous Superman made his home.

"Well it will only take us a few hours by train to get there, I was planning on staying in a hotel for the weekend and heading back Monday morning." Gabi replied to his question.

"Okay, what time do you want to go to the train station?" Dom asked his strawberry blonde coworker.

"You can meet me at my place at around noon on Friday, we can take the train to Metropolis and get ready for the party. Make sure you bring something nice to wear, not formal just something nice. You should re-dye your hair, it's starting to fade out." She mentioned to Dom.

Looking in the glass window of the diner at his reflection Dom noticed that Gabi was right. His usually bright green hair had faded a lot and was now looking more like his natural blonde color. That night after getting his paycheck Dom did as Gabi suggested and re-dyed his hair again, but instead of bright green he changed it to jet black. He also used his newly acquired laptop to search the Internet for information on Metropolis. He decided to see if he could get a layout of Metropolis so that he could get around better. Thankfully AC had perfect recall so if he got lost that would help out.

The rest of the week went without incident for both Dom and his alter ego. The lesser criminal element had realized that Batman was not the only cape in town anymore and decided to slow down their usual activities, and most of the super criminals were either locked up in Arkham or also deciding to keep a low profile.

When Friday finally came Dom showed up at Gabi's apartment at the specified time. He brought a Duffel bag with him, though it was mostly for show as his symbiote provided him with clothing, and had his laptop in a case he carried across his shoulder. Gabi met him outside her apartment and they headed towards the train station. The two friends chatted on their ride to Metropolis about the things that they would do. Gabi saying that she would introduce her to some of her friends from high school.

Once they reached Metropolis they went and got their rooms at the hotel where they would be staying. The two had rooms on the same floor but they were not adjoining. As they got out of the elevator Dom looked over at Gabi. "So what time do we have to be at the Reunion?" He asked her glancing at his watch.

Mary looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Well the reunion starts at like eight, and its only two-thirty now, so we have a few hours to kill." She explained to her friend.

"Well I think I'm going to go take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night. Come get me at around seven-thirty and we can head towards the reunion." Dom said to his blonde friend as he walked towards his room.

Once he got to his own room he hung the Do Not Disturb sign on his door and locked it. **'Well AC, what do you say we go have a look around town before the reunion?'** Dom silently asked his alien partner. In response AC started morphing his clothes into his super hero costume. With that completed Dom quickly opened one the glass doors to his small personal balcony, leapt off the side of the building and started web slinging through the steel canyons of Metropolis' skyscrapers.

_Elsewhere in Metropolis_

Sinestro was not happy. He was currently attempting to release the villain Kalibak from the experimental prison cell he was being kept in, while his associates dealt with the guards and security systems of the high tech prison they had broken into. Bane was currently smashing the drones that were being sent to stop the group of villains, Killer Frost was freezing all of the guards that came in their direction, and Devil Ray was attempting to hack the security system, with a device given to him by Lex Luthor, to disable the lockdown of the facility. Sinestro knew this was going to be a long day, however he used his yellow power ring to create an item that looked like a giant sized version of the "Jaws of Life" and used them to open up Kalibak's cell.

The short but brutish looking alien looked at the assembled villains and was about to speak when suddenly all of the doors near them opened at the same time. "Lockdown lifted, security down." Said Devil Ray and took the small box Luthor had given him and put it into the backpack he carried.

"Very good Devil Ray. Killer Frost takes point, once we make it to the outer wall you and Bane can make us an exit. Devil Ray keep an eye on our cargo here until we make it back to headquarters." Sinestro ordered and the villains took up their positions and they quickly headed towards the outside wall of the facility they were in. They met little resistance from the remaining guards left in the facility, and thanks to Devil Ray shutting down the security system no more drones came after them. As soon as they got to the outer wall of the facility Killer Frost used her Icy powers to freeze a section of the wall. Bane activated the pump on his arm and more of the "Venom" drug he used coursed into his system, causing him to grow even larger as he barreled directly into the frozen section of wall and crashed straight through.

Once they were outside of the actual prison complex Sinestro used his power ring to carry all of the members of this little team through the underground tunnels until they got to a surface exit. He immediately used his rings power to create a massive yellow fist that smashed through the exit and allowed in sunlight. This caused a huge uproar from the people around where the energy fist smashed out of the street in downtown Metropolis. This uproar became even more pronounced as the assembled villains came out of the large hole in the ground and started to make their escape.

_At the same time in space aboard the Watchtower_

J'onn J'onnz, aka the Martian Man hunter, was currently on monitor duty when he systems alerted him to the disturbance in Metropolis. Seeing the nature of the disturbance he immediately knew that the League had to intervene. Looking over the list of active members currently on the watchtower he selected the ones most suitable for this situation. "Green Lantern, Supergirl, Green Arrow, and Vixen report to the teleport pad immediately. A group super villains have broken Kalibak out of prison and are attempting to escape with him." J'onn said through the communications array in front of him to the selected League members.

In a few minutes those he had selected were assembled on the teleport pad. "Who are we dealing with J'onn?" Asked Green Lantern once everyone was there.

"It appears to be Sinestro, Devil Ray, Killer Frost, and Bane. They released Kalibak from the prison he was placed in and are currently trying to escape Metropolis with him. I am sending you four down to deal with the situation. Beginning teleport sequence." With that J'onn activated the teleport pad and sent the group of heroes down to earth to deal with this latest crisis.

_Back in Metropolis_

Dom was currently swinging between skyscrapers enjoying the clean air. '**Gotham is not nearly this nice, not even in the daytime.'** He thought to himself as he swung around a corner. His musings were interrupted as he saw a flash of yellow followed by an explosion a few blocks away. **'Well looks like it's time to be a hero. Right AC?'** Dom asked his partner.

'_**Correct Dom. Let us show whoever this is just what we are capable of.'**_ Came the symbiote's response.

With that Dom headed in the direction of the explosion and quickly saw the cause. It looked like a group of strange super powered people going on a rampage through downtown. One mans was a hulking individual throwing cars around, he was at least eight and a half feet tall wearing a black muscle shirt, black pants and boots and a black mask with a tube coming out of he back and going to a device on his wrist. Another was a man in a black body suit with reddish skin surrounded by some kind of yellow energy. This man was floating around shooting yellow energy rays from a ring on his right hand. One was a woman in a dark blue body suit and white skin sliding around on ice and shooting energy at police cars, causing them to freeze instantly. Another was a man in a black diving suit with a large helmet with red bug eyes shooting lasers and some kind of stingers from his wrists. Finally there was a short but brutish looking man in a green and gold outfit that was also picking up cars and throwing them around like they were toys.

Dom quickly landed on the side of a building to assess the situation. He quickly determined that the yellow glowing man was probably the biggest threat and decided to take care of him first. With that in mind Dom Quickly used his webs to launch himself into the air and fall back down quickly. Timing it perfectly he used his webs to swing himself directly at the back of the glowing man at full speed and slammed into him feet first. The glowing man went flying into the side of a building before crashing to the ground in the midst of the remaining villains.

"_**Well what do we have here, looks like the circus is in town. We have the strong man, the guy who talks to fish, the ice queen, and finally the monkey man."**_ Dom quipped as he landed on the ground in front of the shocked villains.

The large man in black looked at his fallen comrade and then back at this strange looking man in front of him. "You dare to joke about Bane? I will break you just like I did Batman, only with you I will not make the mistake of leaving you alive." Bane yelled at Dom with a slightly Spanish accent. With that the black clad giant rushed at Dom, who just like in his fight with Killer Croc, used his Aikido training and grabbed Banes wrist and flipped him over. He again used some of his symbiote-enhanced strength to slam Bane down on the ground hard. The impact shook the ground and cracked the sidewalk. As soon as Bane hit the ground Dom jumped sideways into the air as a wave of icy energy hit the area where he had been standing, freezing Bane in place.

Dom finished his jump crouched on top of a streetlight looking at the remaining villains. _**"Hey lady, thanks for the assist but didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to attack someone whose back is turned? I guess I'm just going to have to spank you to teach you a lesson."**_ Dom said jokingly at the angry looking woman. The man in the diving suit lifted his arms and shot several trident shaped darts in Dom's direction. Dom flipped lightly down from the streetlight he had been crouching on, and continued to flip and jump to dodge the stingers that were being shot at him.

Finally Dom got close enough and flipped his hands toward the man and flung two sharp slivers of his symbiote suit at him. Dom's aim was good and he hit both of the blasters at his wrists, breaking them. The man stared down at his wrist for a moment before some of Dom's webbing stuck him in the chest and he was pulled straight towards Dom. Dom used some of his symbiote strength to pull the man towards him and when he got close he kicked the man solidly in the chest and flung him into a car. Now it was down to two on one as Dom faced off against the Ice woman and the hairy strong man.

Kalibak had taken the opportunity while the stranger was fighting the others to assess the man's abilities. He was very strong and agile; he also seemed to be able to stick to objects and could shoot some kind of web-like substance from his hands, as well as some kind of throwing knives. The man was good, but not as good as others he had faced. Kalibak looked over at Killer Frost, who did not look very anxious to face the newcomer. "Wake up Sinestro and see if you can get Bane free. I will deal with this one." Kalibak said pointing at Dom.

Killer Frost nodded at the son of Darkseid and started trying to wake up Sinestro.

Kalibak looked over at the man in the spider costume. "What do you call yourself? I prefer to know the names of those I am about to kill." Kalibak yelled at the strange man in front of him.

Dom considered before answering. _**"Oh I am so very scared of an overgrown monkey."**_ Dom said sarcastically to the brute in front of him. _**"However to answer your question, you can call me Aracnid, and for the sake of curiosity, what do I call you? I hope your name isn't really monkey man."**_ Dom answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kalibak's face turned purple with outrage from the man's manner. "You dare to insult me? I am Kalibak, son of the God Darkseid, and heir to the throne of Apokolips. You will suffer for your insolence Aracnid." Kalibak yelled at Dom and charged him. Unlike Bane, Kalibak already had a strategy in mind for defeating this man, and although he was furious at the man's insolence he did not allow it to interfere with his fighting. Kalibak stopped short of Dom swung his massive fist towards the much smaller man.

Dom quickly dodged out of the way of the huge fist coming at him and got inside of the reach of the much larger man. Once inside his reach, Dom used a good portion of his symbiote strength along with his Muay Thai training to unleash an intense series of punches, knee shots, and elbow hits to Kalibak's midsection and face, ending with a devastating jumping knee strike to the underside of Kalibak's jaw.

Kalibak was slightly surprised by the speed and ferocity of this man's attack. He backed off a few feet after the knee strike to his jaw. He could feel his ribs bending under the man's assault, but nothing was broken. Kalibak smiled at the man in front of him. "Not bad, you have some skill. However if you cannot hit any harder than that then you and I are not even in the same league." Kalibak said with a feral grin.

Dom was gauging his opponent's reaction to the blows he had delivered on him. **'This guy is tough. I don't think beating on him is going to be very effective. I think we need to get him on the ground and apply some proper leverage.'** Dom thought.

'_**I agree with you, however I think that we still have a surprise up our sleeves Dom.'**_ AC said to his host. Dom immediately understood what the symbiote meant and couldn't help but smile under his mask.

"_**Well I guess I'm just going to have to put a bit more effort into beating you Kalibak. I've been holding back some so that I didn't hurt you."**_ Dom said flippantly with a slight laugh.

This cocky statement from the small man in front of him enraged Kalibak. **'This insect thinks he can get away with making light of me. I will show him the error of his ways.'** Kalibak thought as he surprised Dom slightly with the speed in which he closed the distance between them.

Dom was caught off guard by the speed that Kalibak displayed. The alien brute was able to connect with a fairly solid blow to the symbiote-clad hero and send him flying down the street. Dom was barely able to bring his arms up to block the attack, which saved him from having several broken bones. AC quickly assisted its host by forming a set of gliding wings between the arms and legs of its host from itself to slow the flight (just like the wing suits used for paragliding). Dom quickly recovered his composure and helped slow down his flight by flipping over and putting his feet down so he slid along the ground. Kalibak was amazed when the man he was fighting suddenly sprouted wings from his suit and slowed down. He decided to not let the strange abilities of his opponent and charged him again to continue attacking him.

Dom started to flip and dodge around the hulking alien's angry punches. Kalibak was starting to tire from his relentless assault. Dom quickly took advantage of his opponent's exhaustion and morphed the left hand of his suit into a large hammer, which he brought up into Kalibak's midsection with bone crushing power. This cause him to double over as Dom quickly got behind him and brought his hand down on his back hard. The impact left Kalibak lying face first in the asphalt of the road. Dom quickly capitalized on his opponent's vulnerable position and grabbed his leg, after morphing his hand back to normal, and placed him into a very painful looking ankle hold, using his symbiote strength to keep Kalibak face first on the ground.

"_**Come on big boy, say uncle. You know you want to."**_ Dom mocked as he held Kalibak pinned to the ground and was in the process of twisting his ankle very hard. Kalibak just screamed incoherently at the pain and humiliation he was being subjugated to at the hands of this insect.

It was exactly at this moment that the justice league members that had been transported from the watchtower appeared on scene. The four heroes had been expecting a fierce fight so all of them were ready to attack immediately. However they were completely unprepared for the sight of most of the villains already out cold, and Kalibak, one of the most physically strong villains ever encountered, was on his stomach screaming in pain with a MUCH smaller man holding him down and twisting his ankle to the very edge of breaking. Killer Frost was just staring at the man that had Kalibak on the ground.

'_**Dom we have some more company, I do not recognize all of them but I believe that one is the hero known as Green Lantern, and another is Supergirl. I would assume that they are here to deal with this group of villains.'**_ AC informed his partner.

Dom looked over his shoulder at the group of heroes that had appeared and were looking at him with various degrees of shock. _**"Umm hi. Be with you in a sec."**_ Dom said mildly as he determined what to do. He knew that if he let up on Kalibak the man would just get back up and continue fighting, so Dom decided to finish dealing wit him quickly. With one final jerk of his torso Dom twisted Kalibak's ankle with a very audible crunch as the bone broke. This caused the behemoth to scream even louder, however he did stop thrashing as much due to the pain.

The loud crunch of Kalibak's ankle breaking had a very visible effect on all those present and conscious. The heroes all winced at the sound and the subsequent screams let out by Kalibak. While Killer frost decided that now was a VERY good moment to surrender and got down on her knees with both of her hands behind her head. The heroes noticed the movement and they received their second shock of the day as they noticed the villain on her knees in a sign of surrender. Green lantern quickly used his power ring to contain her in an energy bubble as Kalibak continued to scream at the top of his lungs in pain.

Dom released Kalibak's ankle and walked over towards the large man's head. _**"You know your screaming is really annoying. Here why don't you take a little nap, I think you need it."**_ Dom said as he punched Kalibak in the side of he head with all of his symbiote-enhanced strength, knocking him out instantly. _**"Well that's much better. His screaming was really getting on my nerves."**_ Dom quipped to no one in particular.

Now that the fighting was over Dom noticed that they had attracted quite a crowd. Looking around he saw lots of news people and photographers taking pictures of the battlefield and of him in particular. Glad for his mask to hide his blush Dom walked over towards the group of heroes who were staring at him with different expressions on their faces.

The one AC had identified as Green Lantern had used his power ring to contain the remaining villains, making sure to take Sinestro's yellow power ring. When he looked at Dom irritation and respect warred on his face. The young woman AC had told him was Supergirl had a large grin on her face when she looked around at the decimated villains. The other man in green had a bow and arrow on his back, the man reminded Dom of Hawkeye of the Avengers from his own universe, was looking at Dom with a slight grin and a raised eyebrow. The final hero, who was a stunning African American woman wearing a skin tight bronze colored body suit and a necklace of what looked like animal teeth was running her eyes over him in an appraising kind of way.

As Dom got over to the group of heroes Green Lantern walked towards him. "Alright who the hell are you, and exactly what the hell happened here?" Green Lantern asked Dom in a very abrupt manner that took the younger super hero by surprise.

"_**Umm okay, rude much? Why don't we start this conversation over? Why don't you start with; 'Thanks for taking out those villains.' Of maybe; 'Nice job there guy.'"**_ Dom said to the green suited black man with more than a little anger in his voice.

"Now you listen here, this is not a job for amateurs…" Green lantern started before he was stopped by pressure on his shoulder. Looking back he saw that it was Supergirl and she had an irritated look on her face that was being mirrored by the rest of the heroes as well. Looking around Lantern decided that maybe he had put his foot in his mouth by starting the conversation with this new hero by yelling at him like he was a new recruit that had screwed up. He turned back to the man in the red and black costume with a slightly abashed look on his face. "Ah umm well maybe that wasn't the way to start this conversation." He said sheepishly.

"_**No really, you think?"**_ Dom said sarcastically earning snickers from everyone except Green Lantern.

Dom turned to leave when he heard a female voice behind him. "Hey wait." Dom turned around to see it was the black woman whose name he did not know. "Look I know John can be a bit of a jerk sometimes but it's just because he doesn't like surprises, and this whole scene here really surprised him. I mean we came down here expecting to have a serious fight on our hands and when we arrive you'd already taken out most of the bad guys and the only other one surrenders without a fight. We were all kind of surprised by it." The black woman explained; the rest of the heroes were nodding in agreement as she threw an angry look at Green Lantern, who continued to look sheepish.

Seeing that look on Lantern's face Dom couldn't help but laugh a little. _**"Well I guess I can understand that somewhat. You guys are the seasoned veterans with this hero gig and I am just a rookie."**_ Dom said rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

The green archer looked around at the villains that Dom had taken out and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Rookie? Do you realize you just took out some of the toughest villains on the planet? I mean Kalibak is almost as strong as Superman, and Sinestro has given the League and the Green Lantern Corp tons of problems. Bane once broke Batman's back, and Devil Ray almost killed wonder woman once with hit poisoned stingers. No friend you may be new on the hero scene but I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you are not just a rookie." He said looking around at the rest of the heroes and getting nods of agreement, even from Green Lantern.

Green Lantern was still looking a little shamefaced, but walked up to Dom and stuck out his hand. "Listen, sorry I was acting like an ass before. Names John Stewart, what yours?" He asked.

Dom decided to accept the peace offering and shook John's hand back. _**"Call me Aracnid, pleasure to meet all of you."**_ Dom said as everyone shook his hand and introduced themselves the green suited archer was Green Arrow, and the woman in bronze was Vixen.

John used his power ring to round up all of the villains and contacted the watchtower so that they could all be teleported to their final destinations. "Listen Aracnid, we would love to stay and chat but we've got to get back to headquarters. You're more than welcome to join us." John asked the black and red suited hero.

"_**Thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to pass, I have an appointment here in town later and I don't want to be late. It was nice meeting all of you though. Bye."**_ With that Dom quickly jumped to the side of a building, crawled up a few stories and the started to web sling away.

Once the newest hero started to swing away John called the watchtower for teleport back into space. Once they all got back J'onn was already watching footage of the entire fight between Aracnid and the villains. John walked over to his Martian friend. "What do you make of him?" John asked the green skinned alien.

"This man is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Batman sent a report about two weeks ago about this same man. He was in Gotham at the time and took out Killer Croc, apparently without breaking a sweat. After seeing this footage I can certainly believe it." J'onn said to Lantern still reviewing the video footage.

_Back in Dom's hotel room_

Once Dom left the site of the battle he headed back towards his hotel. He swung inside his room and quickly changed his suit back into normal clothes. Checking his watch he noticed that it was about four in the afternoon. He decided to take a quick shower and watch some TV until it was time for Gabi's reunion. After getting out of the shower, Dom turned on the Television and was stunned to see his face plastered all over the news.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
